Let Down
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: A story of Gohan's birth and why Chichi wanted him to be a scholar.


      A fic about why chichi wants Gohan to be a scholar so much.

     "More tea, Papa?" Chichi asked as she got the teapot from the kitchen. 

      Ox king eyed her swollen stomach. "Let me do that." She laughed. 

      "Dad, even though I'm pregnant, I'm not helpless." She poured some for him. It sputtered out. "Oh darn. We need some more.       I'll go make it." She started towards the kitchen. "Oh!" She dropped the antiquity teapot. It shattered into a thousand pieces.

      "Chichi?" Ox king jumped off the couch and ran to his daughter. "Chichi?" 

      She turned to face him. Her face was contorted in pain. "I…I think my water just broke."

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Ox king paced the waiting room anxiously. Just as he turned to pace again, Bulma and Yamcha came racing in. "Where is she?" Bulma demanded breathlessly.

     "In there. She's being carefully monitored." Ox king was obvious worried. Yamcha handed him a cup of water. "Thanks. So, where's Goku?" Bulma and Yamcha found the floor very interesting. "You don't mean to tell me…you must've…you couldn't contact him?" They nodded. Ox king sighed heavily. "Don't tell Chichi. She'll be mighty upset."

     Yamcha started out. "I'll keep trying." 

     Bulma started to Chichi's room. "I'll keep her company."

     Ox king nodded. "Goku, where are you?" He paced again, still holding his water.

~*~*~*~*~~*~

     Yamcha knocked on Roshi's door. Krillen answered. "Yamcha? Hey what's up?" 

     "Is Goku here?"

     "No. Why?" Yamcha looked at his friend.

     "Chichi's having her baby." Krillen's eyes grew like saucers.

     "And Goku's not there? Bummer."

     "I'm looking for him. Will you help?" Krillen nodded.

     "Let me leave a note for Master Roshi." He ran in and came out a minute later. The boys flew off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Chichi gasped for what seemed like the longest time. Bulma had just gone out after spending about half an hour in there. _I wonder why Goku isn't coming in. _She chuckled as a thought hit her. _Probably someone's explaining to him what is going to happen. _Bulma came back in. Bulma smiled, but there was something wrong with it. It didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. Something was wrong. 

     Bulma took a seat next to her. "It'll be ok Chichi. All your friends and family are waiting to see what it will be, and we can't wait to spoil it rotten.

     Chichi smiled. "That's interesting to hear. But when will Goku come in? I want him to be here with me."

    Bulma's smiled faded. "Uhh, Chichi, I have to tell you something."

     "What?" She asked, still smiling. 

     "Goku's not outside. We can't find him."

     "Your kidding right? Tell me that you're kidding." Chichi's smile had faded. 

     Bulma shook her head. "No. No I'm not." 

     Chichi sank down. "Out. Get out." Bulma started to protest. "I mean it. Just go." Bulma nodded and started out. She looked at Chichi on her way out. All the joy and excitement had gone out of her eyes.

     When Bulma was gone, Chichi started to talk to herself. " Why Goku? Were you training again? Or eating? Where are you Goku? I need you. Here. With me. Because I love you. So where are you? It's your child too." She allowed a tear to make its way down her cheek. Then more rolled down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Outside in the waiting room sat Ox king, Yamcha, Bulma, Krillen, Roshi, Tien, Lunch, Chow-su (sp?), Oolong, Puar, and Bulma's parents. Puar's sensitive hearing could just barely make out the sound of her crying. "Guys, she's crying." Everyone sobered and listened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Goku landed on the ground in front of the door. Opening it, he called out. "Chichi? Ox king? Chichi? You guys home? Guess not." He walked to the kitchen. "Guess I'll make myself something to eat." He walked past the table, and almost passed up the note. "What's this?" His eyes read it slowly. Then he dropped it and ran out, taking off as soon as he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Goku landed and ran into the big white building. Looking around, he saw a nurse. He ran over and asked panicky like "My wife is in here having a baby. Where do I find here?" The nurse smiled and pointed. He ran off.

     He ran into where he heard a familiar voice. Sure enough, there were his friends. Bulma looked up and ran to him. Stopping inches from him, she slapped him. "That's for being late." Then she pushed/pulled him down a corridor. "Chichi's through here." Then he was shoved into a small room. A doctor came to him. "No one's allowed in." 

     "He's her husband." Bulma took charge. The doctor nodded. "Right this way, Mister."

     Goku followed the doctor as they started moving. He barely noticed that Bulma was gone. He was completely focused on Chichi. 

     Then they were at a door. Goku heard many voices, but above them all he heard Chichi. Then they were in the room and Goku saw quite a sight. There were two nurses as well as the doctor who led him in. But the woman sitting in the bed was the focus of his attention. It was Chichi. 

     Chichi hated this, and she made it very clear to the nurses. Then she saw the doctor come in. He stepped aside to let someone else in. "Goku?" It was really him. He came to the bed and took the hand she extended him. "Goku, you're here!"

     "Where exactly is here?" He looked at her. "Why are you sweating so much?" 

     "ITS NATURAL WHEN YOU GIVE BIRTH! AND I DON'T SWEAT I GLISTEN!" she yelled. Everyone took a step back.

     "Almost there Mrs. Son," the doctors said, "just a little farther." Goku looked at the man.

     "So soon? I just got here."

     "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHEN YOU GET HERE YOU JERK! THE BABY GETS HERE WHEN IT WANTS, NOT ON YOUR TIME! I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL FOR 2 HOURS AND IN THIS BABY STARTED TO COME 20 MINUTES AGO!" Goku whimpered. As Chichi was having her little rant, she kept squeezing his hand and twisting it. But she wasn't done yet. "WHERE WERE YOU? A HUSBAND'S SUPPOSED BE THE ONE WHO BRINGS IN THE PREGNANT LADY! NOT THE PREGNANT LADY'S PAPA!  WHERE WERE YOU G…" she began to scream as the baby was almost out.

     "Just a little… there we go. It's a boy." Chichi panted. 

     The nurses took him off to clean him up after Goku cut the umbilical cord. Chichi turned to Goku. "So where were you?" He looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said." She said sarcastically.

     "Chichi…I…was…out…training."

     She looked at him in hurt and disbelief. "Bec…because you were out training…you missed…the start of OUR son?" He nodded. "I had to go through all this…this pain...by myself because you were training?" Before he could reply, the nurse brought back in the baby.

     "Here is a bouncing baby boy. But…uh…he has a tail."

     Chichi held out her arms. "Just give him to me." She looked at Goku and smiled when the baby was settled. She knew that he knew that the smile was a peace offering. Yet there was a nagging feeling in her stomach. She looked at her son. 

     _Little one, I hope that when you grow up, you'll never let down anyone like your father let me down today. In fact, I'll make sure you won't. I'll never let you become a fighter and give your wife/daughter/mother-in-law down, to let them have this pain that I feel inside. And though I forgive and understand what your father did, I never want you to let anyone down so bad. Never, my...little…scholar._

  Well. That was different. Solitude   


End file.
